Drew Remington
| cityofbirth = Cape Wells | countryofbirth = St. Gregory | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = Starrs County | clubnumber = 11 | youthyears = 1997-2003 2003-2007 | youthclubs = Appleton Bulls Highlanders | years = 2007-2011 2011-2017 2017- | clubs = Highlanders Little Rouge Starrs County | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Andrew Nash "Drew" Remington (born August 11, 1987) is a Gregorian professional footballer who plays as a striker for Starrs County. A native of Cape Wells, Remington played youth football for Appleton Bulls before graduating from the renowned Highlanders F.C. Academy. Club career Petit-Rouge Remington entered the 2016-17 League A season behind Gavin Wainwright on the depth chart but found himself elevated to first choice striker after Wainwright tore his meniscus in just the second match of the season against Swifton Athletic on October 15, 2016. Remington started the following week against Rivergate and picked up his first goal of the season, although Rouge lost the game 2-1. Three weeks later he recorded his first multi-goal game in over twelve months with a brace (and an assist on Stephan Willms' insurance tally) to help Rouge to a 3-1 home win over Midland International. Another multi-goal game followed on December 31 as Rouge beat Forest United 3-2. After scoring in a loss at Cape Wells Wanderers on January 14, 2017, Remington went four games without a goal before being dropped for the returning Wainwright on February 11 at home to Rivergate. In the relegation playoff against RivalSport, Remington played 80 minutes before being substituted for Jay Farmer, thus being unable to participate in the penalty shootout which Rouge lost, relegating them to League B. Starrs County On July 5, 2017, Remington was traded to newly-promoted Starrs County. In return, Rouge received midfielder Brad Keeble and cash. Remington signed a one-year contract with County, with an option to extend should the club avoid relegation after 2017-18. Remington made his County debut in the 2017-18 season opener on September 30, opening the scoring in the first half and assisting on João Estebaínha's second half goal in a losing effort at Banks City. Against Forest United on October 15, Remington again scored the opening goal, finding the net after just 51 seconds, although County lost the match 3-1. He scored a brace to help County to an away win over Cape Wells Wanderers on November 19, and was on the score sheet again on New Year's Eve as County beat Rangers 2-0. On February 4, 2018, Remington was sent off for the first time in his professional career after receiving a second yellow card in a 2-1 defeat at Helena United. He scored just once more following his return from suspension, in a 3-1 win over Manorham on April 10 to bring his season tally to six; however, he was suspended again later in the season for yellow card accumulation and missed crucial games against FC Chapman and Bonneville United, with County suffering defeats in both games. This sealed the club's place at the bottom of the table and relegated them back to League B. Despite relegation making him eligible for free agency, Remington elected to stay with the club and signed a two-year extension in June. He returned to the lineup for the 2018-19 League B season opener on September 15 and scored on opening day for the second straight year as County beat Bay View Energy 6-2 at home. He was on the score sheet again on September 30 in a 5-1 win over Midland International, then on October 6, he recorded the first four-goal game in his career as County won 4-2 at Old Boys. Category:Player pages Category:Starrs County F.C. players Category:FC 1971 Petit-Rouge players Category:Highlanders F.C. players Category:Appleton Bulls F.C. players Category:People from Cape Wells